


RUBY

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 17:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15667986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: Ruby is very good at what she does. Too good.





	RUBY

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Sam lay on his side, lost in restless, tortured dreams.

Ruby sat cross-legged on the bed beside him, an amused look on her pretty face.

She hadn't been human for more years than she could remember, but she was damned sure the hunters from her time hadn't been anywhere near as gullible as this foolish boy!

She giggled. Easy, easy, easy!

Sam stirred, then groaned and turned onto his back. There were tears on his sleeping face, and what Ruby knew to be her blood at the corner of his mouth.

Grinning, she bent over him and licked it away.


End file.
